spooffandomcom-20200214-history
Brookvale Depot
Brookvale Depot is a collaboration parody of the longest-running children's television series by Sesame Workshop (previously called Children's Television Workshop until 2000), Sesame Street. While this Sesame Street parody bears the name Brookvale Depot, Brookvale Depot has no connections with the Sydney Buses or the State Transport Authority of New South Wales. Brookvale Depot does not set in Sydney Buses’ Brookvale Depot, rather, Brookvale Depot sets in Neranwood Road. In Neranwood Road, Big Bird's nest's functions are performed by 170 Neranwood Road, 180-186 Neranwood Road (The Neranwood Store) portrays as Mr. Hooper's Store, and The Fix-It Shop is performed by 183 Neranwood Road. Brookvale Depot features [[Poppy Peepleson|'Poppy Peepleson']], the deuteragonist in Vampirina, as Big Bird, an eight-foot, two-inch (2.49 m) tall yellow bird. Bridget plays Cookie Monster, Atsuko Kagari and Lotte Jansson play Susan and Gordon respectively and Diana Cavendish plays Bob. Additionally, The Cat in the Hat, a tall anthropomorphic cat who wears a red and white-striped hat and a red bow tie, plays Grover, King Candy plays Bert, Fix-it Felix Jr. plays Ernie, Rainbow Dash plays Oscar the Grouch, Belle plays Maria and Edgar Peepleson plays Luis. Brookvale Depot is produced by 927YBO, 758HEG, 747RSH, 723GWU, XQ56AI, XQ23HG, XQ25EG, 060LAL, 7229AO, 2207ST, 352KFT, 977RVD, 689GKP, 127RWU and FrogNaveenandFrogTianaFan360, and assisted by 050YAT and AlbertAnnerley06. Also, Brookvale Depot only parodies Season 2 (1970 - 1971) to Season 40 (2009 - 2010). Characters and the Gang To prevent damaging the cast system, do not change the page except for the ones highlighted by an asterisk (*). * Elmo - Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies; 2018) * Big Bird - Poppy Peepleson (Vampirina) * Cookie Monster - Bridget (Vampirina) * Susan - Atsuko Kagari (Little Witch Academia) * Gordon - Lotte Jansson (Little Witch Academia) * Bob - Diana Cavendish (Little Witch Academia) * Grover - The Cat in the Hat (Dr. Seuss) * Bert - King Candy (Wreck-it Ralph) * Ernie - Fix-it Felix (Wreck-it Ralph) * Oscar the Grouch - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Luis - Edgar Peepleson (Vampirina) * Maria - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) * Herry Monster - Tuesday X (The X's) * Roosevelt Franklin - Jafar (Aladdin) * Roosevelt Franklin's Mother - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) * Little Bird - Caillou (Caillou) * Granny Bird - Edna Peepleson (Vampirina) * Guy Smiley - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) * Count von Count - Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Countess von Backwards - Uma (Descendants) * Countess Dahling von Dahling - Evie (Descendants) * Biff - Sucy Manbavaran (Little Witch Academia) * Sully - Phoebe Ravenson (Vampirina) * Barkley - Lady (Lady and the Tramp) * Betty Lou - Miss Piggy (Muppets) * Prairie Dawn - Annie Sue (Muppets) * Sherlock Hemlock - Charlotte la Bouff (The Princess and the Frog) * Telly Monster - Little Bill (Little Bill) * Two-Headed Monster - Thing 1 and Thing 2 (Dr. Seuss) * Forgetful Jones - Jessie the Cowgirl (Toy Story) * Horatio - Manny (Ice Age) * Mr. Snuffleupagus - Ellie (Ice Age) * Baby Natasha - Mary "Boo" Gibbs (Monsters, Inc.) * Wolfgang the Seal - Randall Boggs (Monsters, Inc.) * Grundgetta - Rosie (Caillou) * Hoots the Owl - April Glover (Little Bill) * Dr. Nobel Price - Ursula Callistis (Little Witch Academia) * Preston Rabbit - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Benny Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Rosita - Shanti (The Jungle Book) * Zoe - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Abby Cadabby - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) * Fred Monster - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * Ovejita - Cindy Lou Who (Dr. Seuss) * Baby Bear - Priscilla Skunk (Sheriff Callie's Wild West) * Chicago the Lion - Nala (The Lion King) * Mr. Hooper - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of the Notre-Dame) * Linda - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) * Miles - Ron Weasley (Harry Potter) * David - Mateo (Elena of Avalor) * Buffy - Hilda (The Legend of Zelda) * Olivia - Treat Heart Pig (Care Bears) * Gina - Elsa (Frozen) * Gabi - Applejack (My Little Pony) * Alan - Ducky (The Land Before Time) Gallery* Baby Kermit the Frog revival.jpeg|Baby Kermit as Elmo Maxresdefault (10)-1.jpg|Poppy Peepleson as Big Bird Bridget (Vampirina).jpeg|Bridget as Cookie Monster CoTAkko.png|Atsuko Kagari as Susan Lotte.png|Lotte Jansson as Gordon DianaC.png|Diana Cavendish as Bob The-cat-in-the-hat.jpg|The Cat in the Hat as Grover 2842777-king candy.png|King Candy as Bert Fix-It Felix Jr pose.png|Fix-it Felix as Ernie RD Vector.png|Rainbow Dash as Oscar the Grouch Edgar Peepleson-2.png|Edgar Peepleson as Luis Belle.png|Belle as Maria Caillou.jpg|Caillou as Little Bird Edna Peepleson.jpg|Edna Peepleson as Granny Bird Tuesday.jpg|Tuesday X as Herry Monster Jafar aladdin.png|Jafar as Roosevelt Franklin Princess Jasmine.png|Jasmine as Roosevelt Franklin's Mother Alice.png|Alice as Guy Smiley Mavis the Dracula.png|Mavis Dracula as Count von Count Uma Cotillion Dress.jpeg|Uma as Countess von Backwards Evie Cotillion.jpeg|Evie as Countess Dahling von Dahling SucyM2.png|Sucy Manbavaran as Biff Phoebe Ravenson.jpg|Phoebe Ravenson as Sully Lady Dog.png|Lady as Barkley Miss Piggy in Pink Dress.png|Miss Piggy as Betty Lou Annie Sue Pig.jpeg|Annie Sue as Prairie Dawn Charlotte La Bouff.jpg|Charlotte la Bouff as Sherlock Hemlock Littlebill.png|Little Bill as Telly Monster Thing 1 and Thing 2.jpeg|Thing 1 and Thing 2 as Two-Headed Monster Jessie the Cowgirl.png|Jessie the Cowgirl as Forgetful Jones Manny AKA Manfred.png|Manny as Horatio Ellie the Wooly Mamoth.jpeg|Ellie as Mr. Snuffleupagus Boo Crying.jpeg|Mary "Boo" Gibbs as Baby Natasha Randall.png|Randall Boggs as Wolfgang the Seal Caillou personajes rosie.png|Rosie as Grundgetta Photo58.png|April Glover as Hoots the Owl Ursula final design.png|Ursula Callistis as Dr. Nobel Price Lola bunny looney tunes show.png|Lola Bunny as Preston Rabbit Bugs Bunny.png|Bugs Bunny as Benny Rabbit Junglebook2 118.jpg|Shanti as Rosita Rapunzel.png|Rapunzel as Zoe Zarina The Pirate Fairy.png|Zarina as Abby Cadabby CindyLou.jpg|Cindy Lou Who as Ovejita Priscilla Skunk 0.png|Priscilla Skunk as Baby Bear Nala.png|Nala as Chicago the Lion Judge Claude Frollo.jpeg|Judge Claude Frollo as Mr. Hooper Aurora in Pink Dress.png|Aurora as Linda Ron Weasley poster.jpg|Ron Weasley as Miles Mateo.png|Mateo as David Princess Hilda AKA Zelda’s Sister.png|Hilda as Buffy Treat Heart Pig undressed outfit.png|Treat Heart Pig as Olivia ElsaPose.png|Elsa as Gina Applejack.png|Applejack as Gabi Ducky-0.png|Ducky as Alan Seasons and episodes covered * Season 2 (1970 - 1971) - 275 * Season 3 (1971 - 1972) - 405 * Season 4 (1972 - 1973) - 535 * Season 5 (1973 - 1974) - 665 * Season 6 (1974 - 1975) - 795 * Season 7 (1975 - 1976) - 925 * Season 8 (1976 - 1977) - 1055 * Season 9 (1977 - 1978) - 1185 * Season 10 (1978 - 1979) - 1315 * Season 11 (1979 - 1980) - 1445 * Season 12 (1980 - 1981) - 1575 * Season 13 (1981 - 1982) - 1705 * Season 14 (1982 - 1983) - 1830 * Season 15 (1983 - 1984) - 1965 * Season 16 (1984 - 1985) - 2095 * Season 17 (1985 - 1986) - 2225 * Season 18 (1986 - 1987) - 2355 * Season 19 (1987 - 1988) - 2485 * Season 20 (1988 - 1989) - 2615 * Season 21 (1989 - 1990) - 2745 * Season 22 (1990 - 1991) - 2875 * Season 23 (1991 - 1992) - 2999 * Season 24 (1992 - 1993) - 3135 * Season 25 (1993 - 1994) - 3265 * Season 26 (1994 - 1995) - 3395 * Season 27 (1995 - 1996) - 3525 * Season 28 (1996 - 1997) - 3655 * Season 29 (1997 - 1998) - 3785 * Season 30 (1998 - 1999) - 3850 * Season 31 (2000) - 3915 * Season 32 (2001) - 3980 * Season 33 (2002) - 4030 * Season 34 (2003) - 4056 * Season 35 (2004) - 4082 * Season 36 (2005) - 4106 * Season 37 (2006) - 4134 * Season 38 (2007) - 4160 * Season 39 (2008) - 4186 * Season 40 (2009 - 2010) - 4212 Category:Sesame Street Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:Sesame Workshop Category:Sesame Workshop parodies Category:Children’s Television Workshop Category:CTW-related spoofs Category:PBS Category:927YBO Category:758HEG Category:747RSH Category:723GWU Category:XQ56AI Category:XQ23HG Category:XQ25EG Category:060LAL Category:7229AO Category:2207ST Category:352KFT Category:977RVD Category:689GKP Category:127RWU Category:FrogNaveenandFrogTianafan360 Category:050YAT Category:AlbertAnnerley06 Category:Parodies with New South Wales-related names Category:Parodies with STA Sydney Depot-related names Category:Sydney City Council